Simplify the following expression. $ 9 \times 9 + 5 \times \dfrac{ 3 }{ 1 } $
Explanation: $ = 9 \times 9 + 5 \times 3 $ $ = 81 + 5 \times 3 $ $ = 81 + 15 $ $ = 96 $